


In the Morning

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "Age Switch", "Alpha Jongin", "Broken-hearted Counseling", "Comedy", "Human Kyungsoo", "Slight Angst", Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: it took one night, one try and Jongin was hooked.





	1. Blooming Night

**Author's Note:**

> gotta 'blame' the songs 'Hooked', 'Be Alright' and my man, Mr. Patrick Jane

_Warm_.

That was what Jongin first felt when he saw the small house in the middle of the forest. The strong wind and rain hits his window shields, the dark haze of the storm night still made him feel warm.

He heard the rumors about a certain  _he_  giving resolve and resolution to people who have troubles or aches. It was said, they would go out of that door with much conviction to do better.

A psychic, mending the broken people.

At first, Jongin didn't believe in such person. He has this mindset that your own problems should be corrected by yourself and you only. 

Kim Jongin was an independent man, on top of his game, his own hands on the wheels of his life. He doesn't believe in coincidences and luck. He believes you have to work hard for everything.

Not until 2 weeks ago.

Jongin opened his car door, it was good that he decided to wear a coat. Thundering sounds echoes as he runs to the lighted porch of the house, his wet shoes shows the muddy dirt caused by the rain.

Jongin hesitatingly walked closer to the close door, ignoring the loud thunder on his back, thankful that he only drunk two glasses of brandy, that means he's not drunk and that what he's about to do is purely made by his awake consciousness.

Jongin will surely remember this in the morning.

The lights inside are on, that means whoever _he_ is, is awake. He took a breath as he stares at the door, frowning that he captured a scent, so intense, strong and sweet, like wet rain with flowers.

Sweet peas.

Jongin looks around to look for the scent, he sees different kinds flowers on the floor and to the foundations of it, crawling to it. But no colorful peas, though Jongin sees a familiar one, night-blooming cereus.

A flower that blooms once a year for a single night. Its petals surrounded by its red stems, are slightly open, ready to bloom.

"Seems tonight is that night." He whispered, putting his hands in front of his pockets.

Jongin decided the fastest he knocked on the door in front of him, the fastest he'll get away for the night finally and realize that such supernatural forces and influences doesn't exist, even though he's a supernatural wolf himself.

A wolf with a pack.

Leaving all behind the uncertainities he was about to knock when the dor opened suddenly. The lighting from the thunder that escaped the dark night sky let Jongin see who opened the door and who's in front of him.

The first he noticed was colorful small bud flowers. Oh. 

Sweet peas. A human holding sweet peas.

Second, big doe eyes peeking behind the flower petals, looking straight at Jongin. The deep pink and purple colors hides the man's face from him but it accented the eyes and this... could've, would've, should've made his wolf inside of him growl for it's so disarming. 

But for some reason, it made Jongin stood still and he couldn't help himself but just, stares back.

The eyes blinked and Jongin forgot the strong storm behind him, the thunders, the strong rain and gushing cold wind. He almost forgot the pain and the reason why he was there in the first place.

Something happened inside of him, something broke, somehow something made the air he has been holding back ever since the door opened, finally escape.

The man finally reveals his face, moving the flower away to his face. If the eyes gave it away, the man's lips and his face did so much more.

He first noticed the moles on his face, beauty marks. The thick eyebrows, soft cheeks of his face and curve of his mouth to his lips.

Jongin could only think of one word to describe the young man's face, beautiful.

Yes that's it.

Beautiful, pretty yet mysterious.

A foot shorter than him, wearing a black plaid big pants that are lose by the ankles and lose light pink shirt with small ruffles on its front. On top of it all was a big brown cashmere coat.

The overall outfit made the man look, young. Like a highschool boy, perhaps.

The man was barefooted.

"I'm no highschool boy mister. I may even be two years younger than you, one year even." The soothe deep man's voice made Jongin blink.

He took a step back then stops, then took the step back. The psychic knows what he's thinking.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jongin said as he regain his own focus. He fixed his self, slightly doubting but moved forward.

"I'm Jongin Kim. I came here for some-help? I heard that you're good at giving people advices in resolving their problems." He said with no pause, gazing at the man's whole appearance.

Jongin's not gonna regret his decision, he thought as he frowns when the man just look at him back.

Seconds passed until the man's stare stopped, then looked at Jongin's eyes directly. "You hesitated at 'help', so I would say you're not so sure why you're here. But you do need help, that I see. Come in mister."

Jongin opened his mouth to say that he's sure why he was at the place, but thought there's no point at hiding his curiousness at the man.

He's beyond curious on why the man's scent is so sweet to his nose that just makes his wolf whine.

The man steps aside letting Jongin walk inside. The inside of the house was the complete opposite of the storm outside. The decor screams warm and home, with a scent of more sweetness from the man and the flowers placed around the room.

Fragrance hits his nose that Jongin had to take a deep inhale, holding it until his lungs hurt.

 _Heaven_. The scent is much stronger inside.

"Have a seat." Jongin hears behind him, so he walks to the single couch by the fireplace, adjacent to another one he knew where the man has been sitting because of more sweet peas on top of the table beside it.

"I was arranging them. Grew them myself you know, loved their colors so much and their scent. They're my favorites." The man said softly as he walks to the other couch and sits, flowers still on his pale hands.

Jongin slightly nodded, awknowledging the information which made him think why he's glad that he knew. Like he needed it for the future.

Which is odd.

They seated quietly there, facing each other in front of the fireplace. Jongin noted that the man is young, maybe really only years younger than him. And seems living alone by the lone scent he smells inside.

"You don't know my name do you?" The man asked.

"I don't." Jongin said honestly, sitting comfortable on the couch, crossing his legs.

The man pursed his lips, looking at Jongin.

Then rest his back to the couch as well.

"Kyungsoo, I'm Kyungsoo Mr- no, Dr. Kim."

Jongin raised his brows, holding himself not to smile. The name 'Kyungsoo' sounds good on his ears. "Do you have a last name Kyungsoo? And you think I'm a doctor? How so?"

"My last name is for our next meeting Dr. Kim and yes you're a doctor, it's handsomely obvious."

Next meeting. Jongin doesn't even know if there will be any at all after this. But he can't deny that so far their conversation gets his full attention now, curious.

He leans forward and rest his arms on his knees, smiling. "Kind enough to share how you think so? I am curious Kyungsoo."

The storm is still running outside but what they have inside is far more captivating if Jongin says honestly.

"Well...-" putting the sweet peas on the small table beside his couch, Kyungsoo leans forward as well, legs still crossed. Hands on either side of the couch's arm. "-I see you got good hands, you're good with them."

Jongin tilts his head, a smirk appearing. He's no joker but maybe the glass he drunk earlier is making him feel funny.

Or it's the person in front of him that making him do so. "I am good with my hands, wanna try them?"

Kyungsoo's eyes got bigger, blush appearing too. Though he crunched his nose, Jongin couldn't help but laugh a little. Cute.

"I'm just teasing you, just teasing." He said in defense when Kyungsoo just glared at his face.

Squinting eyes meets his before Kyungsoo talks. "Well I'll tell you how I knew you're a doctor. First-" pointing at Jongin's chest. 

Jongin looks down on his gray shirt, by his front pocket.

A pen pins there. "My pen?"

Kyungsoo easily nodded, a smile on his pretty face.

"A fountain pen on your breast pocket. Neat, two buttons undone, controlled crossing legs like you've done that seating position many times before, a calm one. Have good steady hands, you're a doctor. Hmmm I say, a good one. I'm thinking that you just got off work, late night shift. You had a bad day, no...weeks, your tired face shows it. Seem to be the type of person who doesn't like too much loudness, so perhaps you were on pub before coming here 'cause you smells like brandy or beer, even though you don't like the taste of it. You were doubting yourself in coming here. An Alpha. A lead, dominant character who believes you have to do it yourself and you believe that such things doesn't exist, but... you heard results, you've seen people who came here didn't you, colleagues perhaps? So you contradicted yourself and decided to try, because why not? You got nothing else to lose."

Jongin caught himself closing his mouth after a moment. Everything that Kyungsoo said was true, spot on. Including him being an Alpha which should be impossible to tell by a human at all. "So you really are a psychic."

"There's no such thing as psychic Dr. Kim-"

"Just call me Jongin."

Kyungsoo fully grinned. " 'Just'? So I was right. You're a doctor. Thought you're a cop but nah, too handsome."

Jongin halts, he'll take it as a compliment. Then opened his mouth then closed it again.

"You were guessing." He thought of it and caught what Kyungso was playing at. Jongin snickered. "You're good."

"My ignorant observations just kicked in but thank you. But I might say, an alpha wolf and doctor too? Gotta admit that that''s hot."

That made Jongin serious. Living among the humans in this day is quiet running smoothly as of now. They still are staying low, since humans are not ready for the world they have no knowledge of. In the world where some things are meant to be hidden, it's no surprise that only few believe that his kind and others of theirs exist.

"How did you know?"

Kyungsoo turned serious as well. He stood too, walking closely to the kitchen counter of the room. "You blinked thrice when I said 'Alpha' earlier."

Jongin nodded, thinking how does simple actions can afirm many things. "You're not scared?"

"I've met some of your people before, so no-" Kyungsoo walks back to him, mugs on each of his hands. He reached one to Jongin. He accepted it, sniffs that it's hot chocolate.

Both sit there in silence, mugs in their hands. The rain falling softly now outside.

"So you're not a psychic." Jongin said after a while.

"No, I'm a consultant, Jongin. I'm far, far of being a psychic. They don't exist."

Jongin raised his brows at Kyungsoo who only shrugged his look.

"So why are you here Jongin?"

"You know why."

"I don't. Though I'm curious why you are here, I'd like to know why I let you in inside my house aside from looking tired and broken at my door earlier."

Jongin was silent. He's thinking if his problem was worth to tell even though it's not his main focus right now because of Kyungsoo's scent clouding his mind.

His human friend, Chanyeol told him about Kyungsoo and his counseling after meeting him about his problem about his career as the director of their own corporation. The tall man wasn't ready to take over the company when he's still coping up about his new married life with another human. It was like his friend was another person. He smiles more, more confident and Jongin was so sure that Chanyeol smells happy.

That is why this was the first place he had in mind two weeks ago. How to cope up with the new environment now that he's alone and single.

Jongin was still hurting.

"It's work related." Jongin lied as he sips on the hot chocolate. Hmm, delicious.

"It's hard to lie when you're thinking about something else Jongin. Try harder next time." Kyungsoo insisted, Jongin can hear the sarcasm but it just made him laugh.,

Right, there's no point of lying now that he's here.

Jongin stares at the burning fire on the fireplace. "Do you think I'm cold Kyungsoo. Do you think our kind are cold hearted creatures?" 

The silence stretched around them. Jongin took a glance back at Kyungsoo who was looking back at him, a soft gaze on his eyes. "Doctors spent years studying medical thick books and dead bodies in school. Years in there made most of them have this cold aura. You Jongin, do have a cold aura surrounding you but you also have warmness there. And no, your kind are the warmest people I've ever met. It radiates from you, it's comforting the people close to you."

"Hmmm so honest, you wanna hug me?" Jongin joked, half heartedly.

Kyungsoo shook his head, laughing a little. The sound making Jongin more relax and weirdly in peace. Like a long sleep he never had before.

Minutes passed before Kyungsoo spoke again. "So what happened Jongin?"

Jongin sighed, there's no point in holding back anymore. He's way passed on self pitying and hating fate for what had happened. "Well let's just say, that fate decided to interfere on our 3 years of relationship. One day, he and his soulmate appear on my office at the hospital I was working at. Told me that they're soulmate and that now my ex, was pregnant already. Sucks."

"That's- Ouch." Kyungsoo whispered.

"Yeah." Jongin laughed, not laugh with sarcasm but a laugh that he can't believe that fate is such a killjoy.

"Well Jongin, let it all out. We have all night and tomorrow and the next day as well, even the day after that." Kyungsoo offered, an encouraging smile on his glowing face.

"So when will you tell me your last name?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo curiously.

Kyungsoo grins, giggling a little at the same time. Eyes in crescent shapes. His scent turning sweeter than the sweet peas. And again, the sound was like music to Jongin's sharp ears.

"In the morning, I'll tell you."

In the morning, that is then.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sun finally shows its full sunlight, it also started something deep between the two.

 

_Fate is a scam._

“Fate? She’s not.” Kyungsoo interrupted him.

Jongin leaned up from the long couch he transferred into earlier that night, “You’re reading me again.”

“No, it’s obvious. Based on the circumstances you’re in, the times you’ve cursed her name since we started and the glare you’re throwing on my poor ceiling, that’s what you’re thinking.”

Glaring? Jongin was not. He was admiring the carvings on Kyungsoo’s ceiling, if he squints his eyes he’d see that those were flower veins, he just can’t figure out what flower it was. Well he was really thinking that fate is really a scam while he does this.

 

“She’s just a tricky lady. When you try to figure her out, you just get more confused. Better to let her do her job.”

 

_Right, because whatever happens in your life, it’s beyond your strength and control._

 

“Stop blabbering Jongin.”

 “I though you’re not a psychic?” Jongin muttered.

 “It doesn’t mean I can’t read your actions mister.”

Kyungsoo was now arranging his 5th batch of sweet peas. Jongin notes that he has soft hands and he does it like he was arranging silks and not tiny fragile stems. He learned that Kyungsoo sells the flowers he grew on his green house. He was curious and amazed how Kyungsoo can grow such on his backyard.

Jongin throws a glance on his wrist watch. Past midnight right now. It’s now morning. “Kyungsoo-“

 

“It’s Do.” That was fast, Jongin thought.

 

_Kyungsoo Do. Kyungsoo Do. Kyungsoo Do. Perfect._

He was taken aback but Jongin immediately regains it. _Weird._

" _Do_? Kyungsoo Do? Sounds like the guy who worked with the police in a homicide a year ago." Jongin perked up, now sitting to face Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's reaction answered his wondering.

"So you've worked with the cops before... Explains why you were so sure that I was not one."

"Modesty doesn't suit you Jongin." Kyungsoo scoffs and that just made Jongin laugh.

The night was spent with Jongin talking about his ex, how they met and the environment of their relationship. Soulmates, the one made for another. This was a common belief on their kind; a person's existence completes yours, soul mates fated to each other. Amazing it may sound; it's also frustrating to realize that only few, a few of them in their lifetime would meet theirs. A small possibility that you'll meet your other half, that's how life and fate works together. Maybe that's why Jongin was adamant after his ex broke the news to him.

_It was impossible._

But he saw the connection, that invisible string that ties both together. It was like he was seeing something so pure and magical in front of his eyes. Jongin should be happy, he should be glad for the person he loved, because finally he found his fated one, the small chance of the mere impossible is in front of his eyes, stating that yes, _life mates_ exist. But he was not.

The whole ordeal left him angry, hurt and broken, it left his wolf whining, crying the whole night, because even though they were not real mates, both Jongin and his wolf was happy.

"Are you still hurting?" A voice said after. Kyungsoo.

Jongin replied, confidently. "Not anymore."

"Jongin you're such a bad liar."

"I am? I get it a lot. You're not the first one to say that." Jongin snickers.

_Kyungsoo may be the last one to..._

Their whole conversation for the night was, satisfying for Jongin. He let it all out. And talking to Kyungsoo feels good. It was like talking to their assigned psychologist in the hospital whenever they feels like work was too much handle, though Jongin never made an appointment to talk to Sehun about his work.

Kyungsoo was different, like a book waiting to be filled in. He was silent whenever Jongin talks, intrude whenever it's right to. It was talking to a friend you never met before.

"And suddenly your face became lighter, what are you thinking?" Kyungsoo asked, curious smile on his face.

"Nothing. Well not ‘nothing’. Just that talking to you feels so right and perfect, that's all." Jongin answered, shrugging as he closed his eyes because damn, he's really tired.

Good that he took a week leave.

The silence came back and Jongin remembers that a cereus was blooming outside, he wonders if Kyungsoo is aware.

"Hey, your cereus outsi- why are you crying?" He asked in panic when he sees Kyungsoo's eyes red and tears pooling there. His lips wobbled, like a baby's. Jongin stops a laugh.

"I just got something in my eyes-hmp" then Kyungsoo sobs, his hands covering his face as he sobs a constraint whimper on his throat.

Okay maybe Jongin did say something wrong. He stood slowly, intending to come closer to Kyungsoo and just maybe console him a little. He doesn't like it when someone cries. And now his gut is aching because Kyungsoo is crying. He doesn't like it.

Damn, humans are so emotional.

"I heard that- and stay there, don't come close."

Jongin sits back on his couch, frowning. "Why are you crying then? Did I said something wrong?"

Kyungsoo wipes his eyes with his hands, a cloth appearing out of nowhere and sniffling his nose there. "Oh you said something so right Jongin."

Jongin traced no hint of sarcasm on what Kyungsoo said. "And?"

"- I've been doing this for 3 years and," _sniffles_ "I've helped many clients before but you-" another whimper.

Jongin stops himself to go to where Kyungsoo was seating ang hugged him on his arms, to comfort him, to tell everything is okay, which is laughable when he doesn't even know what's wrong.

"Jongin you're the first one to say that. You're the first one to say that talking to me makes you light and perfect."

_Oh._

Humans are emotional, but it's a good reason to know that they have feelings some can't just reached and only be understood rarely by their own.

"We'll I'm honored." He said, to lighten the mood. Kyungsoo throws the cloth he's been wiping on his nose. Both laughed. Forgetting the short time of being emotional.

"You said I was the first? What were you doing to your clients then? Throwing daggers at them?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. He clears his throat as he sips on the second mug of hot chocolate for the night. Kyungsoo loves chocolates that's what Jongin learned, maybe he'll bring some on their next meeting.

"I push them to their edge." Kyungsoo said softly.

Jongin nodded, now curious. "Why? How?"

"Well I say negative things to acquire negative reactions. Negative words can spark up nerves resulting to negative reactions, these leads you somehow to positive doors where you'll get a peek of what they're hiding and of the truth."

"Your friend told you about me and what I do?" Kyungsoo asked Jongin.

"Uhh yes, Chanyeol. He came to you months ago?"

Kyungsoo's pretty face looked at him in wonder then his face lits up, his eyes gleaming in mischief. "The rich giant guy. Mr. Park, I remember him. He owns...half of the hospital you're working at huh, you're friends since college."

Jongin raised his brows, nodding his head in agreement. "Bingo! How did you know?"

"Figured--anyways, he came to me agitated over something. He looked so worried over something and when he told he was worried about taking over their company and balancing his newlywed life, I knew what was wrong. So I told him that he's just scared to not have much time on his ‘mistress’. That he was cheating on his husband."

Jongin knew Chanyeol's husband, Baekhyun. As far as he knows, both are madly in love with each other since college. "That's absurd. Yeol would-"

"Hold it sir- I'm not done yet. So I told your friend that he was cheating on his husband and do you know what he did? He said _‘No! That’s not true!’_ and that he loves his husband so much. He said that he will sue me and threatened to buy my house and destroy it to pieces. And the funny part was he walked out on me, closed the door so hard my whole house shooked. Then he came back a minute after and said sorry. He said that he didn't mean all the things he said, which I knew already because he was stuttering the whole time."

"And then I told him he's just scared to not have much time on his beloved husband, that he was not ready heading the company so early after getting married. So I suggested that they should take a vacation somewhere far. And I believe that they did right?"

"Sounds like Chanyeol, and I think what you did was too much." Jongin remembered that night when Chanyeol called him and told him he'll be gone to Maldives with Baekhyun. They were gone for 4 months.

"Sometimes, you just have to push people on their limits to know the truth."

 _Limits._ Will Kyungsoo push him to his? In the next days of their meeting, he wonders if Kyungsoo will push his buttons too. And like a like 'psychic' Kyungsoo told him that he's not, he answered Jongin's thought.

"No I won't. You're already there Jongin."

* * *

At Kyungsoo's porch, both stood on the dawn of the day, resting their hips on the rails, facing each other. They didn't sleep. Or was it they couldn't sleep for some reason.

"We didn't sleep." Kyungsoo said voice hoarse from the lack of rest.

Jongin felt bad, maybe it's his pheromones that made him awake all night but Kyungsoo was human. It only effects him a little. He needs rest. "I'm sorry. I should've left at midnight, you could’ve rest."

Kyungsoo yawns, eyes droopy. "You're no Cinderella Dr. Kim. Besides, it was nice talking to you. I can rest the whole day, we'll continue later tonight."

"Already? You should rest-"

Kyungsoo glares at him. "You filed a week leave didn't you?"

"How-"

Kyungsoo grins at him, with full of promise on his eyes. "We'll use the days you're free and I promise you Jongin, we'll have a good time. You'll forget why you came here in the first place, I’m telling you."

Jongin humored what Kyungsoo said, though he cannot help the tingling he felt on his body. "Confident are we? and ‘ _good time_ ’? Do you tell that to all of your clients Kyungsoo?"

"No. Said it only to you." That made Jongin shut up. Their night was full of firsts.

Looking at Kyungsoo’s side profile now as the latter looks at the slowly peeking sun, Jongin realizes he never been so closed with any human aside from Chanyeol and Sehun, his close friends since college until now. Meeting Kyungsoo for the first time was a fresh, weird and contenting feeling. It’s like taking your first breath after being under the water for so long. _Starting a new with someone to help you._

 “Don’t you think a week is a bit long?” Jongin asked, shaking his other thoughts. Kyungsoo’s frowning face made him laugh, the young man stirring weird actions on Jongin. He lost count how many times he had laughed that night.

 “Wanna get rid of me already?”

 “No.” _Well, not yet._

 “Good then. Actually it’s a first that I’ll be attending to a client for a week, maybe it’s because your problem is in the heart? Dunno but I’ll be your company until I say that you’re okay already. And besides, I want to know more about you, how your kind lives, fill me in the blanks and I swear not to tell a soul.” Kyungsoo pokes his nose. No human have ever did so and that somehow made Jongin smile.

 

_Another first. A lot of firsts._

 

“If you swear then I think it’s fine, and besides it’s not like people will believe you if you tell the whole town.” Jongin joked.

 

Kyungsoo pouts and he believes that the sight should be illegal. Not fair.

Jongin looks behind Kyungsoo, he sees the night-blooming cereus flower, now wilting. “Before I forget. Your cereus? It was blooming last night.”

 

Jongin sees the hint of surprise on Kyungsoo’s face before the latter turns his head, walks and look over too at the flower crawling at the porch’s column. Jongin followed him, trailing behind the small young man.

“So last night was the night.” He heard Kyungsoo says in his low voice.

 

“Yeah, I was gonna tell you that earlier when you were crying, but it slipped my mind.”

 

Kyungsoo touches one, its petals halfway closed, the white petals turning gray, it’s wilting. “It’s okay, I’ve seen it bloom last year, guessed it was your time to see it to open.”

 

Jongin smiled. He’s not new to flowers, his mother loves growing them. He, at least grew up knowing that. “My mom loves flowers like you do. Tulips were her favorite.”

 

He sees the curved on Kyungsoo cheeks from where he’s standing. Kyungsoo’s smilling.

 

“Texas Flames.”

 

Jongin nodded even though he knows Kyungsoo can’t see it. “Yes. Said she loved it the first time she saw it.”

 

“Hmmm, she got good taste. Hey Jongin, did you know-” turning and facing Jongin, a soft smile on his face. Even though they were up for the whole night, Kyungsoo still looked pretty under the impending rays of the sunshine.

 

“Know what?” Jongin, tilting his head.

 

Kyungsoo bits his lips, as if thinking hard about something or making sure what he was about to do was, fine. “-know that the night-blooming cereus is a symbol and a harbinger? A lot views this as a sign that they are undertaking the journey at the right time: the problems of each character are coming together so that each of them can be resolved. The night-blooming cereus is also a dark symbol, an example of great beauty finding its expression only when things seem darkest.”

 

Jongin thought of the words for a moment. “You mean a sign? The time bloomed?”

 

“Yes! And I think that the timing of you coming here and the time it bloomed,” pointing at the night-blooming cereus behind him, “- I know you hate the word ‘fate’ right now, but I believe it’s a sign that everything is going to be alright.”

 

 _Going to be alright?_ Jongin thinks, everything is fine now, though he didn’t say it out loud.

 

“I should go.” he said, not answering Kyungsoo.

The other just gazed on his face but also said nothing. “You should, I’ll see you later?”

 

Jongin nods his head, turning to walk to his car at front. He waves his hand to Kyungsoo not looking at him. “Jongin wait!”

He turns his back around and sees Kyungsoo approaching him, flowers on his hands. _Texas Flames_ , a bunch of them.

 

When Kyungsoo got closer, the sun rays hits his face, flawless beauty in front of him and there Jongin sees the beauty he didn’t see in the dark. He feels his wolf whine, in _joy_.

“Give this to your mom? It’s a gift.”

 Jongin was awestruck, he was speechless but he nods. Calm hands reached for the red flowers, his hand slightly touched Kyungsoo’s pale ones.

 “Thank you. I know she’ll be happy because of it...” Jongin whispered.

 Kyungsoo smiled. The heart smile Jongin didn’t noticed too. Beautiful smile lifting the worry and pain left in him. “You’re welcome, Jongin. Later?”

 

_Later, then._

 

When the sun finally shows its full sunlight, it also started something deep between the two. Something both, were not aware of. Something that the both of them will soon know.

 


	3. The Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bargain they made, in the middle of the secret meadow.

 

_I'm sorry Jongin, but I've found him. My mate. I'm sorry._

_Sorry._

 

Jongin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. His eyes wander to his plain white ceiling, missing the flower veins carved in a brown black wood he saw last night at Kyungsoo's small but beautiful house in the middle of the woods. Blinking, eyes still on his ceiling, he answered his phone. "Yes?" Not looking who he is talking to.

He glanced on his bedside clock, 5:32 in the afternoon. Jongin heard a deep baritone voice in the other side of the line. " _Jongin?_ "

Chanyeol, his human friend. He sits up, brushing his hair, leaning on his headboard. "Hey Yeol, what is it?"

" _How are you? Haven't heard from you since you asked me about that psychic I met before. Anything happened? Did you went to meet him?_ "

Ah, yes. Jongin remembers walking in to his friend's office unannounced, demanding about the psychic Chanyeol was telling him after meeting him. _Kyungsoo._

"Kyungsoo's not a psychic." Jongin all said, yawning. He slept just enough for another night session with the human.

Silence came before his friend spoke again. _"You're on first name basis now huh. He's a psychic Jongin-"_

Standing up and walking close to his apartment's high window, the afternoon sun meeting his eyes. No storm for today. "He said he's not though, and yes we're now on first name basis."

_"Right, he can read my mind and knew what or who my breakfast was, yet he's not a psychic-"_

"Or you are just an open book Yeol."

 _"-the point is, I called because I'm just wondering how you are doing. A week leave for a doctor is a bit long, your patients will miss you."_ Chanyeol sighed on the other line. Jongin didn't miss the worry from the man.

He and Sehun knew what happened though they only know his ex fell out of love from Jongin, they didn't know it was deeper than being told that _"I'm not in love with you anymore."_ It was more of fate's doing. He should still be furious for the unfairness, like how he was weeks ago, but he's not. Jongin is not feeling anything what a man, an alpha wolf should feel after being left. He is just looking forward for today. Just today, and not thinking of tomorrow or the day after it, somehow he's just excited for today.

"I'm doing good Yeol, don't worry. For my patients, I left them to Sehun’s care."

_"You know Sehun's not in to talking to patients not under him, but forget about him-you're meeting the psychic again today?"_

Jongin's eyes went to the Texas flames by his balcony. The sun rays hitting it thus giving the deep fire color more intensity, as if it’s burning in a vase full of water. "Yes, spending my whole week off with a psychic, it's gonna be fun trying to lie." He added jokingly.

 _"Well I think meeting him after what happened was for the best."_ Chanyeol says before the call ended.

For some reason, that brought a smile on Jongin's face, for it was true.

 

* * *

 

The lack of the strong drops of rain and hit of thunder was like a tune to Jongin’s ears. His drive to the familiar trail to a certain house was quiet, yet his eyes finally appreciates the night scene. Though with the darkness in tail as he opens his car door, a bag of chocolates on his other arm, Jongin sighed contentedly seeing the lighted porch. Series of yellow lights now hangs around the flowers, giving their unique colors more vibrancy.

He stood by the door, then knocked three times though there was a door bell in the corner. After seconds of not hearing anything, he pushed the button, once then twice. Maybe Kyungsoo's out.

He decided to just wait if ever Kyungsoo is, not remembering if he has a car.

“Jongin.” the voice he missed the for whole duration of afternoon reached his ears. He turns back around and even though it’s dark, he sees Kyungsoo standing there, a dirt on his pale cheek. He’s wearing comfortable clothes, a baggy white shirt and lose brown pants. A black gardening apron almost covering his whole form. Jongin noted that he smells different than yesterday; last night Kyungsoo’s scent was of a flower’s scent, sweet peas. Now, he smells, sweeter with a hint of spice and of something…

“Working?” Jongin said, walking slowly to the porch stairs. Kyungsoo nodded, sitting on the stairs. “Hmm, was at the greenhouse…” taking off his dirty gloves.

“It’s dark though.” He said, angling his head so he can see Kyungsoo’s face. The dirt on his cheek was also on his forehead. Jongin’s hands itched to wipe it off, but he stops when he saw a soft smile directed at him.

“Are those chocolates for me?”

“Yes, for you.” Reaching the plastic bag towards the human. If Jongin haven’t seen Kyungsoo’s full smile, he is now witnessing it in front of him. The twinkle on the other’s eyes made him realize that buying the 5 boxes of chocolates was a great idea.

“Thank you Jongin.”

“Don’t eat too much, it’ll upset your stomach.” Jongin, reaching to bop the other’s nose. He couldn’t control his hands and was relieved that Kyungsoo only crunched his nose as reply. “I know, I know doctor.”

Both sits there by the porch. The night’s sounds surrounding them. Jongin was thankful there’s no night storm that night, he’s able to breathe in the new freshness of the soil, and the scent of wet woods that he do loves whenever he takes his runs, if he was not in the city. Come to think of it, he hasn’t shifted for a month now. The last time was when he visited his pack on the other side of the city, away from the buzzing of the busy society. A quiet village away from any prying eyes and of humans.

In his deep thought, he didn’t realize was Kyungsoo was now standing in front him, with that familiar soft gaze on his eyes. “I take a walk every night but I couldn’t do it yesterday because of the storm. Want to accompany me?”

Jongin frowned. It’s dangerous for someone to walk at night alone and in the middle of the woods, so he nodded with an evident question on his face. Kyungsoo answered him, like the reader he is. “I have dog whenever I go walk, he’s trained, if something happens, so wipe off that question mark on your face.”

A dog. A wolf and a dog? Now that’s interesting.

“-he’s upstairs sleeping, and yes you can see him later.” Kyungsoo says to him again.

Jongin stood up, “Stop reading me.”

“You're too obvious Dr. Kim.”

After taking off the apron and after Kyungsoo went in saying he’ll wash his face first, they finally walked to the back of his house.The first thing he sees was glasses. An almost 10 feet high glass house meets him. Designed like a gazebo, octagon in shape, the columns painted in wood brown and white. Familiar carvings of flower veins are on its columns too, like the one on Kyungsoo's ceiling. The one he's seeing is made pure of glass, just enough for about 15 varies of flowers to grow inside.

"It's beautiful." he whispered in his pure amazement, his steps halting, eyes on the visible colors inside lighted by a florescent light. A marvelous scene standing in the middle of Kyungsoo's backyard.

"She is-but I won't show the inside to you, yet. We're walking tonight, come on." Pulling him along straight at the back of the glass house where there is another trail to the woods.

Further in to the dark woods.

But he still followed Kyungsoo, trailing behind the smaller, senses heightened for some reason. Jongin didn't like the idea of the human walking in the middle of tall trees, in the middle of nowhere at night even though with his dog of his.

"His name is pepper. He's a poodle." Kyungsoo commented. That just deepened Jongin's frown, did he just say 'a poodle'.

"A poodle with you in your night walks? That doesn't sound…assuring Kyungsoo. And you said he's trained." He mumbled jumping over a big broken trunk blocking his way.

"You can still eat food while using a fork."

Jongin snickered, the young human always have something to say back. Now their talking about utensils. "But you can't use it while eating a soup, it's meant to pick things."

"Yes, and that's my point. A fork can take all the contents of the soup." Kyungsoo whispered, not looking at Jongin.

"A soup is a soup. What if there are no contents to get, just the soup, then the fork is useless." Jongin replied back, shrugging.

"-what I mean." the human finally turns around and faced him.

Jongin finally saw the pout on the human's face ever since he questions Kyungsoo's choice of a breed for a night walk companion. Though the breed's the second most intelligent dog and is skillful, it's uncommon for that breed to be a 'guard dog'. Very uncommon.

"I'm not judging." Jongin softly defended hands up.

The pout on the human's face got more defined. "You're thinking that he's a guard dog and not suited for my night walks but he's not. Pepper's more of an assistant dog and yes you were judging. I can see you Jongin."

Jongin laughed, shaking his head. He's judging but in a way that he's just worried."Well maybe I am wrong, I'm just saying."

"Wait till you meet Pepper, you'll eat your words." The human replied, walking again. Jongin still didn't miss the playfulness on his voice.

"The dog finally meets the _wolf_."

They walked slowly to the trail. Jongin dropped his tension, not sensing any sudden movements on the dark woods beside them, but just the crickets and birds on the high trees.

The scent of the forest making him feel home, wanting to shift and run, wanting to run deeper, jumping over stones and fallen trunks. To wander alone, to howl on the bright moon, shining above them. Jongin wonders if suddenly shifting would scare Kyungsoo. In their silence Jongin can't help but think, of what would happen if his meetings with Kyungsoo finally stop. A week to have solitude, spending it with someone who knows what you are without anything to hold you back.

"We're so deep in the forest now; you always go here every night?" He asked to break the silence.

"Sometimes. When I need to think I go here and deeper."

"You're not scared?" Jongin sees something far in front of them, yellow little lights.

"No, no one comes to this side of the town, not even a step close to this forest."

Why? If he's right, the woods have signs of life. Wild animals could be living deeper. If anything, it's a good spot for hunters and not a good spot for walks at night.

Kyungsoo chuckles, answering his thoughts. "They believe a witch lives in this forest."

Jongin quirked his brows, realizing that Kyungsoo's the only one living near the forest, like a lone person he is."You're saying they think you're a witch?"

"They believe. Well people from the city visits me on a monthly basis, people who doesn't live in this town and asking for the only person who lives in the woods alone. Of course they would believe I'm some kind of something beyond the category of a normal human."

Jongin nods his head, agreeing. "But if anything, I would think you just wanted to be alone."

Kyungsoo stops and turns to look at Jongin who just in time halting to pause too. "What?" The human only threw him a sided smile, shaking his head. "Nothing. Come on we're almost there."

"If I've shifted and you ride on my back we could have been there already." Jongin mumbled, breaking a stem of ferns on his way.

"Well like growing flowers, walking is a slow process and a good way to think, no offense _Alpha_ -" Jongin's heart skips for a second.

 _Alpha_. Not noticing Jongin's sudden intake of breath, Kyungsoo continued talking. "-but that somehow sounds fun? Let's run up to the top hill, I've always wanted to go up there but I hate climbing. Let's do that next meeting Jongin!"

Kyungsoo beams facing him, the bright shine of the full moon above him. His face in a big smile, hands clamped on his chest, as if to control his obvious excitement over the idea of their next meeting; the heart smile on his pretty lips, eyes gleaming, shining at Jongin. Jongin felt his heart clenched so tightly but wonders why it felt so relieving, like he's facing the beautiful sunrise he sees everyday in his now cold empty apartment: warm, light, and life.

 _'Alpha_.'

' _Yours_.'

_'He's yours.'_

Jongin heard something, enough to pull him back. His eyes wanders on the dark side of the now lighted space they are now standing. A meadow. He also hears water. Flowing water. Soft flowing of water, like a stream- somewhere up. Not the pond in front of the 20 feet wide meadow.

"Jongin?"

Taking in the sight in front of him, Jongin nodded his head, acknowledging Kyungsoo's words, even if he doesn't remember what those words were."Yes-sure."

"Really? Well I'm excited!-but enough of tomorrow. We're here."

Yes he can see that. Colorful wild flowers are what Jongin sees. All around the meadow. And it seems like they we're not touched for awhile, or are his eyes playing on him?

"An extension of your green house?" Kyungsoo watched Jongin walk over the closest, avoiding on stepping over the lost ones.

"Yes- but technically at first, no. For some reason, the bluebells, wild rose and red paintbrush were already growing here in the meadow before I moved in. I tried growing other kinds of flowers here too, but they just die days after growing, the strong wild ones are the consolation.This is a secret meadow, I'm the only one who knows about this."

Jongin straightens; nodding even though he couldn't make which of the three Kyungsoo mentioned is what he's holding. He looks at the small yet lively pond. "This is a good spot, the pond as the source of water. You didn't think of building your glass house here?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, walking over a big stone and sitting there. "The one at the back of my house was already there as a gazebo. I made it as a glass house because the structure was too beautiful and it would be a waist if I put it down, besides this place is too pretty to ruin. I'd rather stare."

"No one owns this land?" Jongin, walking over to the stone, opposite where Kyungsoo was sitting.

"No one would claim. I told you no one comes here."

"Well this is a free source of money. The flowers you sell in town, do they know it's from you?"

The smile on Kyungsoo's face somehow made Jongin feel things."They don't-"

"Then-how do you sell them?"

"The town's children. I'm close to them, they sell my flowers in town, give me the income and in exchange, I tell them stories once a week. Of course I would insist to give them a half of the money but some would say no." The way Kyungsoo mentioned the kids and the way his eyes brightens talking about them, made Jongin think that he loves being with them.

The human's lonely, that's what he sees. He brushed his hair back, looking at the human's big eyes. "What kind of stories?"

"Just some things. Some were true, some were not. Some are just enough to make their child heart be  _curious_."

Jongin reached for a white flower beside him, his fingers holding the thin stems, touching the small yet soft petals.

"Say Jongin, what did it felt like living among us humans. Was it hard at first?" Kyungsoo's deep voice reached his occupied ears from the flowing water somewhere close.

Hard? It doesn't even equal to the word Jongin have on his mind. "It's _suicide_ Kyungsoo."

The silence from the human urged Jongin to say more. "In our pack, we were taught about the _basics_ since we're pups. Basics: reading, speaking, hunting, fighting, surviving. The simple things are taught on young pups. To prepare them for anything. But nothing prepares you over something you'd never expect from our kind."

"I grew up with only my mom beside me. She took the role of being my father too since the real one left us. She was so beautiful, loved by our pack members. You see, we're supposed to be immortals, if not our aging only slows down for decades after hitting an age. But she died suddenly, smiling to me, hoping for a better future for me than being caged over the insecurity and fear of being known by the humans in our town. She wanted me to live outside, to learn more."His last words, in barely a whisper

"Big chances are made from someone's small courage. That's why you came to the city, studied and became a doctor, you wanted to know what happened." The human sitting in front of Jongin says, placing a red flower on his lap.

"Yes." Jongin answered, like a prayer to no one. He remembers, fitting in to the noisy streets of the city, the combined smell of the people, and the dizzying buildings around him. It was suffocating, but it was worth it. "You smiled so sad when you mentioned your mom yesterday, it's easy to catch up when the eyes screams so much." Kyungsoo sighed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Giving me attention huh, I feel so important." Jongin replied, a soft chuckle following after. Kyungsoo pursed his lips, as if he's thinking. "When someone comes to me for help, I give fully my attention. Especially when it comes to me, words aren't enough; I read actions too to understand. It's the same thing to people who aren't human."

"It's nice to know you're fair." Jongin mumbled, biting his lips when he heard the slight sarcasm on the way he said it. The last thing he wants is to upset Kyungsoo just because he's easy to push.

"I want to punch you but I don't want to hurt my hand. Be thankful I'm charging you for free Alpha!"

 _Ah._  There's that word again that just pulls strings on Jongin."Why would you charge me free? Even witches would die to receive something from us."

What Jongin said about witches seems the only thing Kyungsoo caught. "Witches exist? How about vampires? Are they real? Is it true you can't stand each other? Are they really so beautiful?" The multiple questions thrown at Jongin made him grin and laugh. "I'm telling you, knowing so much can get you in trouble."

"Do I look like I care? Come on spill some, I'm curious!" Kyungsoo now standing in front of Jongin, stomping his feet like a kid.

Jongin remained shutting his mouth, not until Kyungsoo closed their distance suddenly, touching his right shoulder, tapping it softly and stepping closer to him. Making Jongin smell the human's scent, realizing Kyungsoo smelled quiet _different_.

"Listen to me Jongin, listen to my voice. Only to my voice. Like you're flowing to the wind, like you're flowing to the water, like a lost leaf. Now imagine yourself in the center of a white room, only you there inside. Now, follow my voice. You ever noticed that physical unwell feeling you get when you know you need to do something but you didn't? Heart pounds, headaches and backaches. Listen to these, feel it. Now, you can feel better immediately if you tell the truth."

He tried focusing to the voice, to Kyungsoo's voice. But he can't, when the human smells so sweet, like yesterday but much sweeter, invading Jongin's nose. Oh God, he wants to hug the smaller in his arms.

He wanted to play along to Kyungsoo's attempt of hypnotizing him, but still Jongin can't help but blink rapidly holding his laugh. "You know Kyungsoo, hypnotizing is illegal. You almost caught me off guard I'll give you that but, you _stink_."

He expected a punch on his cheek from Kyungsoo, or more like an attempted punch when he can dodge it anytime. Yet the only thing he receives was a pout and a whining from Kyungsoo. "There's nothing illegal in helping someone. Well I think I'm losing my touch? You should be in dazed after seconds of me touching you. I guess it doesn't work to those who are not humans? And hey! I was at the glass house the whole day, I was sweaty! Can you-just tell me?"

Jongin continued laughing not knowing why. Or it is because of the human demanding attention from him. He doesn't know but he still smiles, because it felt like that's what he's supposed to do, because he was happy. “I’ll tell you, that is, if you agree that I’ll take you to the city after we go up to the hill you were talking about.” Jongin grinned, noticing how Kyungsoo’s eyes twitched at his offer.

“What are we going to do in the city? I don’t like noisy places sir.” Kyungsoo’s pale arms crossing, in the middle of his chest.

“I promise we’ll not go to the capital.”

“Buy me chocolates tomorrow.”

“I thought you’re not charging me?”

“And I thought this is a bargain?”

Jongin places his right hand forward, asking for a handshake. “So it’s a deal Kyungsoo?”

Pursed cherry lips distracted him, but he felt the soft hand touching hard ones, the warm touch from the human spreading on his arm.

“You’re babysitting me tomorrow, I’m telling you.” Kyungsoo replied, a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

“I’m okay with it.” Jongin said, eyes in crescent, a happy smile on his face to what this warm feeling he’s feeling inside.

He didn't know, he didn't notice the hidden appreciation of smile from Kyungsoo. Because that's what the human wanted to do, to make the werewolf laugh and smile.

 

* * *

 

_"Blue moon. On the other side of it, it has a meaning of desire that can never be fulfilled because a 'blue moon', never rises in reality Jongin." Kyungsoo whispered, looking up to the shining moon above them._

_Never rises._

_Like the reality of a wolf falling in love with a human. And the image and the desire of spending his eternal life with Kyungsoo. Because while he stopped aging for decades now, he will also witness time taking away the youth from the mortal holding his other life, Jongin's other half._

_It was already the 'end', even from the 'beginning'. Jongin again thought and cursed fate, for being a scam._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHH I'M LIKING THEIR PACE LMAO


	4. Tea and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cafe full of worried, horny and dead tired people

 

"I hate the city." the quiet whisper of slight disgust from the smaller man behind Jongin made the other person standing beside them nod in agreement, not knowing that Kyungsoo meant it in a more different way.

"Me too." The man holding a coffe cup huffed, then walked away from them to cross the street as the lights turned green. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo stood on the sidewalks: Jongin waiting for any sign or that little scent of discomfort from Kyungsoo, who's eyes are watching the people passing in front of them. He knows that their bargain today should've started at the hill and not in the city, but for one reason, Jongin wants to end the day with the trees around them and also, with Kyungsoo.

"You know one reason I hate coming to the city aside that it's so loud in here? Is that I can't help but observe every person I see, do you know what I'm saying Dr. Kim?"

Jongin shakes his head side ways, smiling. Though he shouldn't because of the scowl in the human's face, but he can't help it: Kyungsoo, the human is adorable. "No I don't, so why don't we stay at this cafe I love to go and you can explain there to me that observing you were saying?"

Jongin placed his hand on Kyungsoo's forearm, guiding him as they started to walk to their right. "It's a few blocks away, so we'll just walk." He remembers the first time he step put on the solid walk of the city. The tall trees he was used to see was replaced by tall buildings, skyscrapers and loud buzz of horns of vehicles. Jongin was, left out for the first time, scents were all over the place. It was confusing. But he got used to it.

"Cafe? You don't even like drinking coffee." Kyungsoo commented while eyeing the woman that just passed them. "-her wig's gonna fall off." Scandalized, Jongin looked back at the woman and saw her almost tripping as she was pulling the blonde hair or wig from falling.

He turned around, moved ahead towards Kyungsoo, walking backwards and facing the human. "What the-how did you know?"

"Your dislike for coffee or her wig?" Kyungsoo frowned, pouting at the same time.

"Both."

"Her brunette hair was showing. While you, made a face when you saw what the man earlier was drinking, which is iced americano obviously because of the strong aroma with a hint of smoke in his breath when he talked to us. A broker agent who likes smoking after waking up, unhealthy if I must say." Kyungsoo said, plainly like telling Jongin what he ate for breakfast.

Jongin return back on Kyungsoo's side, smiling like a kid. "You never fail to amaze me."

"Glad I could be an entertainment."

  
They walked more for 10 minutes, slowly since Kyungsoo really couldn't help but look at every person they passed, throwing comments here and there which entirely amuses Jongin. He was listening intently to the human's every word. When they arrived at the cafe packed with people at the early hour of the morning did Jongin sensed Kyungsoo's discomfort, obviously staring at the people as they stood by the entrance.

"The upper floor is much more cozy." He whispered as he guided Kyungsoo to the counter, offering his best smile to cheer up the worried human.

"This room's packed of worried, horny and dead tired people, what an unusual atmosphere." Kyungsoo managed to say while looking at the menus in front of him, Jongin was trying his best not to laugh out loud like a fool on the side.

"You said horny, how did you even think someone's having lewd thoughts? And in a coffee shop?" Jongin whispered, a plate of chocolate pudding and cookies on his hand (obviously Kyungsoo's). He was grinning madly as they were ordering, making the cashier looked at him oddly. Kyungsoo faked a disgusted look on his face, though Jongin was sure there was a gleam of happiness on the human's eyes. "You're too modest that sometimes it's so annoying."

When they're finally seated on their table by the corner, not in the second floor because Kyungsoo insisted so, did Jongin finally able to calm himself. "I've never struggled stopping my laugh like that."

"Another first then."

"No seriously why did you even said that? That was too sudden." Grinning absentmindedly as he watches Kyungsoo sips on his chocolate shake. Cheeks puffed like a squirrel. Adorable.

"Half of the people in this cafe visibly swooned and almost choked on their coffee when they saw you stepped in, except that grandma near the door reading a Paulo Coelho novel -oh wow! Jongin this cookie is good!" Kyungsoo, impressed by the food and blinking hastily as if he couldn't believe it. Eyes wide and taking another bite.

He reminded himself to buy a takeout for Kyungsoo to bring home later.

Jongin looked around and in truth to what the human just told him, eyes were on them. Or most likely, to him. He threw a small smile to the table next to theirs, occupied by what he thinks were college students. It must the pheromones.

"Please don't give any person idea of joining us, I'm having enough trouble checking everybody as it is. I don't want to read one wondering how they want you to fuck them in the restroom." Jongin burst his laugh loudly, throwing his head back and resting them on the the table as he shakes, eyes tearing up. He held up his wrist high, asking Kyungsoo for a minute as he tried to gain his composure. "My stomach hurts- pfft! Ah..."

Never in his long years of living, did he ever laughed like that. Not even when he's still seeing his ex.

"You look good by the way." He said, sipping on his ice cold honey tea. In the two days he was having session in Kyungsoo's house, it's his first time seeing the human dressed casually. Jongin was used to the brown, warm colors he usually wears. A great contrast to his long blue coat on top of a black and white sweater.

"Thank you. Well you too, you look...handsome." Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath, making Jongin give his biggest smile for the day. "-it's a good choice we went here first, will be nice to end this day on a fresh environment." Kyungsoo stressed, cherry lips pursing at the waiter who just passed their table to clean the one next to theirs.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hush, it's not that bad at all Jongin. Strange when I'm the human yet I'm the one weirded by the city. Oh! Maybe we even could go to some shops in here? I want to buy seeds."

Jongin perked at the plan, more time to spend with Kyungsoo. "Sounds good to me. You're growing another flower?"

  
The smaller smiled, shaking his head slowly. "I'm planning to grow a tree. A very strong one."

 

* * *

  
It's not the moments when Kyungsoo tells Jongin what he thinks of every person in the room, that makes him just sit back and stare at the human. It was everytime Kyungsoo squints his eyes, purses his lips and angling his head to the side as he observes. These simple actions just brings him peace. Like looking at a canvas.

"Oh by the way, the waitress left her number on your napkin Jongin."

"What?"

A smirk on Kyungsoo's face, the human lifted his drink and took the napkin underneath it. There written was a number, already smudged by the water. "She should've just written it at the back of our receipt." Jongin looked over the counter, the waitress leans there. Smlling invitingly at him. She's attractive, curvy and tall. Just not what he's in to. He shake his head, throwing Kyungsoo a glance.

"I'm not...interested anyway." Kyungsoo stops mid biting his last pudding, then nodded. "I know."

They left after Kyungsoo finished his, while Jongin sneakily ordered a take out of the cookies the human was gushing about earlier. He couldn't help but just smile that means 'sorry' at the waitress.

Seeing Kyungsoo already outside standing by the door. Jongin suddenly thought of something he wanted to do ever since yesterday night at the meadow. He quietly sneaks behind the human, letting the sweet scent invade his senses and nearly kissing Kyungsoo's ear to whisper.

"Where next?" He was satisfied by the shock reaction and a hint of blush at Kyungsoo's face, making Jongin grin wider.

"D-Don't do that!"

"You're so irresistible, do you know that?" Jongin slipped, still satisfied on how Kyungsoo's whole face almost turned oink. Though he bit his lips, stopping himself to say more that could make the human uncomfortable.

"No-and don't flirt with me. Now let's go. I want to see where you work." Kyungsoo stomps away ahead of him. Jongin couldn't help but laugh, especially when Kyungsoo came back when he was almost 5 meters away from him.

"I don't know which is the right way back." Pouting at him again. Jongin points his head on the other direction, offering his arm at the human to link his arm with. Kyungsoo stares at it before hastliy stepping closer. This would be their first ever touch. "Car's right this way."

Kyungsoo kept his head down, avoiding his eyes. The easy atmosphere earlier turned somewhat awkward. "You want to see where I work?"

The human halts a step, weighing his words. "We don't have to, I was just curious." Jongin sees the flush on his face, it made him slightly regret what he did yet at the same time time he was happy he did.

"Hmm, I'm okay with it. We can stay there for a while, I have to thank Sehun as well for taking my patients while I'm on leave." They finally reached his car, he waited for Kyungsoo to be settled before he lightly touches the human hands.

"I'm sorry for teasing you..." - "Who's Sehun?" They both said at same time. The human momentarily glared his eyes before it softens in front of him. Kyungsoo waved his hand, "Don't mind it. Now let's go so we can talk about witches and stuff."

Jongin touches his hair, placing the take out cookies in Kyungsoo's lap before starting the engine. He smirked when he saw the other's delight when saw what was inside. "Sehun's a friend. A doctor as well."

"Friend? A human like Mr. Park?"

"-Yes." Jongin have to admit. He's also happy they'll visit the hospital even it wasn't on his original plan, it's safe to admit that he misses doing rounds and his office. It has been his whole life. A thought came to his mind, one that he's been so curious to ask. "Do you perhaps know which department I'm in?"

Kyungsoo looked while he chews, a cookie on his hand. Waving it in front of Jongin as if it's a wand. Scanning him with those eyes. "Hmm...well when I first saw you, you seem to be one who'll be in the emergency room most of the time because you're fit, running all round the hall with a blue uniform on. Hmmm."

The human trails, staring at him without blinking before snapping his eyes shut. "Anyways-I'm not quite sure but I think you're in the General Surgery Department."

Jongin tightens his grip on the wheel, Kyungsoo imagined it right. "You think? That was correct Kyungsoo." He snickers, pulling Kyungsoo's arm and biting the cookie on his hand. The human playfully slaps his shoulder, muttering a low 'eyes on the road'.

"My first sub specialty was surgical oncology." Of course, after a beat of silence Kyungsoo immediately caught on why he did. His mother.

He felt a comforting squeeze on his arm, which Jongin is thankful for. "Then after 9 years I turned to pediatric." He continued, taking a quick turn and finally seeing the familiar hospital.

"Pedia? Could never imagine you with kids."

"Believe me, I was too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see ^^  
> i don't know, might edit this chapter later


End file.
